The Tortured Angel
by MysteryProf
Summary: Test Subject #047, Delta, is captured and subjected to alien driven experiments at The Institution. One day she escapes and runs into a strange man with a blue box. Will she learn to trust him after he saves her life? *NO PAIRINGS*
1. The Institution

**A/N: This is something I've been wanting to write for a while. I'm proud of it too! Just a heads up, there's no Doctor in this chapter. Sorry! That will be in Chapter 3.**

**Also, I want to say that this story was inspired by madTARDIStraveller's lovely story, ****_Lonely Angel._**** Go read it! It's great! :D**

* * *

I sat in what I assumed to be a dark room. My back leaned against the cold concrete (?) wall where the two walls met in the corner. The foul smell of something possibly forgotten lingered in my nose and through the air. Could it just be filth, or could it be previous victims that lie before me dead and decaying on the floor? I didn't know anything at all about my current situation.

With a blindfold knotted tightly around my head concealing my vision, some sort of makeshift object blocking my ears, a strongly applied piece of duct tape to my mouth that will probably tear the skin off my lips when taken off, and thick rope that bounded together my hands and feet; I was completely helpless.

I could neither see nor hear, or even speak. And by the sharp pains I felt resonating throughout my body, I knew I wouldn't be able to move at all. But I guess the one good thing out of all of this is that they took the liberty of keeping me alive, while everything else was taken away.

Even with these contraptions in my ears I was able to hear the slightest of faint sounds. I could have sworn that I heard the sound of creaking metal, like a door had been opened. I soon felt the rush of cold air reach my feet and then envelop my body.

Somebody must have entered the room. Were they a friend or foe? Were they a guardian angel or a messenger of death? I couldn't tell. But they must have approached because I felt a strong presence residing beside me.

I was more shocked than relieved, or anything really, when I felt the mysterious figure digging at the knot of my blindfold. With a few pauses, probably for swearing in frustration of their incompetence for something so simple, the blindfold was untied and fell into my lap.

My jaw dropped when I saw that this figure, holding such a powerful presence just standing beside me, was a woman.

She was a rather tall woman, maybe standing at the height of 5'7 (?). Her hair was a very curly orange that went a little past her shoulders and it was half covered by a nurse's hat with a red cross on it. She wore an all-white gown and a pair of gloves to match, and the red cross seeming more like the symbol to a cult being that it was the only thing out of place. The only part of her flesh I could see was her eyes and how the opening branched off to her ears. In the dark lighting of the room I could still make out the small depiction of crow's feet forming, telling me that the woman was probably in her mid-forties.

She was about to speak but stopped herself. She looked at me like she had forgotten something, like something was off, wrong. She approached me, getting close enough that I could feel that powerful presence again, and reached for my ears with both hands. Within five seconds I was relieved to see, or maybe hear would be the right word, that the world of sound had been returned to me. I sat and stared at the woman, watching her movements, waiting for her to speak.

"Is Test Subject #047 ready to begin the first experiment?" The woman spoke in monotone, her voice sounding almost like a robot, or as if she was on the brink of being brainwashed.

Test subject? What for? I didn't sign up for any crap like that! Especially for something like this!

"Test Subject #047 is not responding. Guards, take the Subject to the testing room right away."

Two buff looking guards entered the room. They wore the same white garb as the woman, except for the nurse's hat, and the two looked exactly alike. Both were bald, had the same face, their freckles on their faces were in the exact location, they had the same everything! It was like I was seeing a clone!

They hastily cut me from my rope bindings and dragged me off towards the door as the woman just stood and watched. My words turned into muffled sounds from the duct tape sealing my lips. It translated to-

"How the hell do you expect me to respond with tape over my mouth!? Why am I even here!? What do you want from me!?"

I struggle from the men's grasp, but I know it had no use. I mean, I had to at least try and escape! The guards weren't having any of this.

Ten seconds into my struggle, the guard on the left turned to me with a syringe in his hand, while the other guard restrained me. He jabbed the syringe full of black murky liquid into my neck.

All my movements at that moment quickly ceased. A burning sensation coursed through my veins as the feeling of nothingness followed soon after. My body was numb, dead to the touch. The only thing moving, racing, was my mind grasping at any logical answer for why anyone would be doing this. My eyes flew back and forth between the men looking for answers to only get the response of an emotionless stone cold stare right back at me. They continued their stance of once again, dragging me through these horrid halls.

The turns down endless hallways and corridors never stopped. Each descent down one brought us upon doors and doors of heavy metal, almost high security prison like, cell doors. Were there more people like me? Were they being tortured in this infernal place as well? Or better yet, was someone ever going to save us?

We suddenly stopped in our tracks. I couldn't turn my head to see what had happened before us. I tried to ask what was wrong, but my lips refused to move. I heard the sound of crackling static.

"The Twins! Oh lovely, always nice to see you two. Now… what have you brought me?" A low quality voice of static came through what I assumed to be some sort of intercom.

He sounded quite like a lively person for working in… whatever the hell this place was. In a way, it's sort of an enlightening change of mood. But it also makes me wonder how much of a psychotic sicko this guy this really was.

"We have arrived with Test Subject #047. Subject is ready for experimentation. WARNING: Subject is problematic and combative when handled." The right guard spoke in a way that if you weren't looking at him, you could have sworn he was a hardwired robot.

"Subject #047 is already ready for experimentation!? Magnificent! Bring her in! Bring her in immediately!"

There was a loud sound of a metal door opening. Different colored lights shined and flashed from behind illuminating the dark halls. The sound of bleeps and small beeps from foreign machines went off from within the room. The guards stood for a moment and then entered.

I was dragged into the room that I had never seen the likes of before. Test tubes and syringes were scattered about, multiple vials full of different liquids, large pieces of machinery that I've never even seen before. All of it didn't seem realistic. It was more like one of those cheesy sci-fi movies where someone gets abducted by an alien. But there was one problem to all of this, it was all real!

The guards lifted me onto some kind of test table. I was completely helpless as I watched the guards attach restraints and wire monitors all over my dead body. But for some reason, I wasn't concerned about that now. All I wanted to see was that man; see my captor, find out why on Earth I was here.

"Thank you twins, I no longer require your assistance. You may return to your post now." It was that man again, his voice not static this time. At least he had manners of some sort.

So with a single command from this man the two brutes left, leaving me with the man behind it all.

"Sooooo Subject #047, how are you?" A question I was very shocked to hear, especially the way he had said it like he was a tad but concerned for my wellbeing.

Was this guy actually serious!? Unable to respond, I just glared at him with a look of disgust, but I saw that he had his back turned to me as he messed with his current experiment.

To his disappointment, the little object exploded with a big puff of smoke in his face. I couldn't help but try to smirk behind the piece of duct tape, that at the moment, prevented a few slight giggles from escaping my mouth.

"Son of a-" He stopped himself to take a big breath. "Now, now, no need to get frustrated. I'll fix it later… So! Where were we!?" He finally turned to face me.

I looked at the man with a look of complexity and anger. He was definitely the most unusual of the bunch I have seen so far. He was no alien, at least he appeared that way, he was just an average looking man. He was maybe a little over six feet with short black hair that looked of a mad scientist and had thick rimmed glasses.

"Oh come on! Don't look at me like that! Think of this as a permanent life improvement! One day when you see the truth brilliance of it all, you'll have us to thank for that! How does that sound?"

I gave him the most disapproving grunt I could produce.

"Oh right! Sorry…" He grabbed the edge of the duct tape and tore it from my mouth. "There, all better now." Little drops of blood slid from my numb lips as the man just watched with a sick smile on his face that enjoyed this pain. "Now why don't you tell me who you are Subject #047?"

I went to respond only to find that my mouth refused to move.

"No response? Hmmmmm…. Oh! The Twins must have injected you with the stabilizer! Hold on a moment." He walked back over to one of the various counters lined with syringes and grabbed one with a blue liquid in it. He proceeded to walk back over, jabbing the syringe into my neck as hard as he could.

The effect of that freaky liquid was instantaneous. It was only fifteen seconds afterwards that I could once again feel, nothing was numb anymore!

"Now, continue." He urged on.

"I'm Delta, and who are you?" Knowing was my first priority at the moment.

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"To be more precise, I'm Doctor Smith. Leader and head scientist of The Institution." Clearly he was a bit egotistical.

"What's going to happen to me? Am I just going to end up being your slave like that servant woman of yours?"

"Questions, questions, they always ask questions. But to answer your question, you must mean Catherine. She's one of our failed experiments. The poor women's brain was wiped of everything and left her with no ability to gain it back. She will forever be an emotionless blank slate."

"What if I fail just like her? What happens to me then?" I really didn't want to spend the rest of my life here as some sort of assistant to bring people to their death.

"You're not going to fail. You're a special case #047. I've never seen a subject ready for experimentation so quick, and on your first day too, give yourself a pat on the back."

"I don't care if I'm a special case or whatever! Just release me from here so I can return home!"

"Nope! This has gone on far too long. I can't have you knowing too much information about us now." He started to attach what seemed like some sort of IV all over my body. "Are you ready for the main event?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"No!" That was the last words that escaped my lips as he pulled a lever over on a machine. My words soon became my agonizing screams and all I could remember was the burning pain. That wicked poison as it coursed through my veins felt like it was acid. But instead, it was more syringe "medicine" that I didn't even bother to remember what color was being injected into my body through the IVs. My mind soon got weary and was no longer to take the abuse. My eyes slowly shut as I let whatever happen go.

I woke up sprawled out and drained on the bed that was apparently in my cell. It was only a wooden board attached to the wall with a pillow, but at least they put thought into something here.

I didn't even know how long I was out for, and once again I was almost completely immobile; everything still felt dead like I was injected again. The one thing that continued to pester me though was the pain, especially the ache in my upper back. I rolled over to find some comfort from that pain only to fall on the floor with an ungraceful thump.

"Glad to see you're up Subject #047! I was starting to think that a specimen like you was a disappointing failure." Doctor Smith's voice came through like static again.

"Why do you keep calling me special!? I'm not, okay? Why are you even doing this? Get me out!" My voice cracked as I sat up on the floor sobbing a bit.

"Spoilers! Telling you would ruin the fun! Besides, I haven't seen a subject such as yourself in years! Quite the persistent one you are."

"Just what exactly have you done to me?" I needed to know what those vials were going to do to me.

"Oh you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I can happily say that your first experiment was a big success, but it's a shame that your progression is slow. I'm a very impatient man. But still, I won't expect anything from you in about a week or two. Isn't that great!? You're going to be here longer than I expected, and since you _are_ my special case, the 'Forbidden Experiment' shall begin tomorrow. As for now though, I wish you a good night. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." He ended off with a typical mad scientist laugh coming through the intercom. It cut off, and then it was pure silence with my occasional sobs.

There is no doubt in my mind that Doctor Smith was the Devil. I don't even want to think about what awaits me tomorrow. How on Earth am I special!? I'm just a normal girl!

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1! Thanks for reading! What do you think so far? I love to get feedback.**

**Review, favorite, both? Do whatever you choose.**


	2. The Forbidden Experiment

_**A/N: Guys, I PROMISE you that The Tenth Doctor will be in the next chapter. I know I'm taking my sweet time getting there, but I got carried away with writing. Sorry!**_

* * *

"Rise and shine Subject #047! Today is a big day! We have many things to do, not a lot of time to do it. I was rudely awakened by the ecstatic bouncing voice behind the intercom.

"What are you going to do to me?" I couldn't forget the pain from yesterday; it still haunts my nerves. The feeling of it comparable to pure magma itself at it slowly coursed through my veins. To think that I didn't die strapped to that table for hours on end as I was welcoming death then. I don't ever want to feel pain like that again.

"Me? Why I'm not going to do anything to you… yet." You could just hear the grin through the static. Hell, I could picture it! "But before we carry on with today's procedures, I want you to meet a new friend."

"What kind of _friend_ are we talking about here?" His words were definitely unexpected to hear.

"He's one of our few successful experiments at The Institution. I think you two will get along quite… well." He paused to carefully choose his words. What was it for? "I've sent Catherine to fetch you; she'll be there in a few moments." The intercom cut out and Doctor Smith's verbal presence was gone.

"Just wait a minute damn it! Are there other like me? How many people do you have trapped here!?" I banged on the intercom for a response, but was careful not to break my only means of communication. I never got an answer back.

There was a loud knocking at the cell door that resonated around the room with a metal ring. It slowly faded as Catherine opened the door and quickly let herself in without a word.

"I have come to retrieve Test Subject #047; Test Subject is required for first trial of confrontation." She rushed over to me, grabbing my arm and almost snapping the bone with her grip. I wasn't even given the chance to get up; I was dragged to my destination instead.

Once again I was being transported through the halls against my will. But this time… the trip was different. This time I heard the screams. Echoing throughout the halls were the high and low cries of men, women, and even children. Some were close, right beside us behind closed doors; others sounded far away as they faded down the hallways and corridors.

"Get up Test Subject #047; we have arrived at your destination. Further instructions from my master await you inside." Catherine pulled me up from the ground, almost pulling my arm out of its socket. The door slid open with a loud buzz and she shoved me inside.

The cell room was like mine, but a lot hotter and it seemed a bit darker; it reminded me of a desert for some reason. Whoever was in this room must have died of heat stroke already. But instead of a dried up corpse on the ground like I had expected, there was a boy about the age of seventeen who was huddled up in the far corner facing the wall.

"Glad you could make it Subject #47!" Doctor Smith's enthusiastic sarcasm was coming through another intercom. "This is just a simple test; we're only testing your interaction skills with Test Subject #089. Don't worry; we'll be monitoring you at all times with our security cameras so nothing goes wrong." His words were _so _reassuring to hear. I bet they want us to kill each other.

"Go on Subject #089; introduce yourself to Subject #047." Doctor Smith's words sounded as if he were mocking the boy in a way, like he knew the boy didn't want to… I don't blame him.

"Hey boy, are you alright?" I cautiously approached him in case something _was_ wrong and went to place my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Just… just ssstay away from me, please!" I jumped back immediately and froze in my stance.

"What's wrong?" All his facial features were hidden from me, so I couldn't see if something was wrong with his face; the way he spoke was also a bit off.

"What's wrong? What'sss wrong!? Look at me! Look at what you humans have done to me!" He got up and spun around to face me; I could only wear the face of utter shock and horror.

"You're… you're a-!"

"A monster!" For lack of a better word he was 'a monster'. All over his skin he had patches of light green scales that resembled a snake's. His eyes were no longer human as they were amber with narrow slit pupils that just screamed predator; they seemed to clash perfectly with his pure white hair.

"What… what happened to you?" I could only stare at the boy's form as my mind didn't want to believe what I was seeing.

"Like you don't know what you people did to me… I'm living proof of a real freak because of you. Ssso don't lie to me!" He seemed to have the wrong idea about me; he thought I was one of the people here. How could he?

I slowly tried to walk back up to him so we could possibly talk. "I told you to stay away from me! I pleased your expectations by becoming one of these _things; _isn't that enough already!? I just… I just want the pain to ssstop." With clenched fist and a face of crimson, it was clear that he had felt this way for a while.

I didn't know what my next actions would lead to, maybe he'll attack me; kill me. But what I know is that I've had enough of this depressing situation; I've seen enough pain in the past two days. I smacked him across the face as hard as I could.

"What the hell wasss that for you-!"

I gently placed a finger over his lips. "Listen to me," I got up close and whispered in his ear so Doctor Smith or his goons couldn't hear me. "I am not your enemy; I am a friend. **We** are in the same situation; **we're **both Test Subjects. I don't know what they did to you, and yeah I'm scared of you and this place, but I'm still here with you; I'm not running away. The name's Delta, Test Subject #047. Now calm down and tell me, who are you?

He stared into my eyes to search for the truth of my words, the amber burning my soul. "I'm… I'm Sebastian, Test Subject #089." He took my hand and shook it cautiously, smiling wearily as it revealed fangs.

"Wonderful! Just marvelous! You two didn't kill each other! What a success!" Doctor Smith's voice crackled throughout the room; I thought he was going to explode from excitement.

"What did you do to Sebastian!? Why is he like this?" I yelled into the intercom hoping to hurt Doctor Smith's ears.

"Awww, you seem disappointed. This is the next stage in human evolution; human hybrids!" He added on a typical mad scientist laugh.

"You sick bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Test Subject #047. Don't talk back to your master. After all, I am the one who's performing the forbidden experiments on you. You don't want me to change my mind do you? With a snap and a slice you can go from something beautiful to a wart filled bullfrog. Just look at Test Subject #089 he-!"

"We have names you know; we're not just your guinea pigs!" I was so done all this. The Institution, these experiments, Doctor Smith, this God damn everything!

"Ahahaha, quite the feisty one you are; I like it. But aim your attention towards _Sebastian_, he's remarkable really; our first success in The Institution's history. Just make some cuts, slices, and DNA modification and bam! You have a human hybrid, a cobra hybrid no less for Sebastian's case." My mind was racing, I couldn't comprehend that this was an actual procedure, or that it was successful! This still feels all unreal, but Sebastian's form doesn't lie. Where the hell is the government? Is anyone even looking for me? Where is God? Is this hell? Have I been abandoned?

"Catherine! Could you please escort _Delta_ back to her cell room?" There was a loud buzz again and Sebastian's door slid open, Catherine already standing in the doorway as she came in and gripped my arm.

"Wait!" Sebastian grabbed hold of my other arm almost tearing me in half with Catherine pulling the other way. "You've got to get out of here Delta. Get out while you can; while you're ssstill human. Go before you get turned into a freak like me. You can escape through the-!"

"What's wrong Sebastian!?" The life drained from his eyes as the golden glow disappeared and he fell to the floor.

"What did you do!?"

"Test Subject #089 has made suggestive abusive contact. Test Subject must be punished." Catherine kept on dragging me across the floor as she held up her weapon.

"Nothing like a good taser show in the morning, right Subject #047? But don't worry your little heart; Subject #089 will be fine in a few hours. We use low grade electric here at The Institution; don't want to fry the subjects!" I heard Doctor Smith's maniacal laugh slowly fade away from Sebastian's room as I was dragged farther away; heading back to my room.

While being dragged back to my cell I came to a conclusion. I'm going to die here. Doctor Smith is going to keep me and everyone else in this place, locked up for the rest of our lives as creatures until we die. Poking and sticking us with needles and foreign objects to the point of wanting suicide or any form of freedom. I used to fear the idea of death, but after being here for forty-eight hours… I've changed my mind; I welcome it whenever it may come with open arms.

It was taking longer than I thought to get back to my room, could it be that Catherine had gotten lost? Cell doors were getting fewer in-between and I started to wonder if we really were going back. "Catherine… Where are we going?" My heart started to pick up the pace as it fluttered ever so slightly in my chest.

"I have been given direct orders from my Master to terminate my current task and redirect to Operation Room #02."

"Operation room!? Is Doctor Smith going to turn me into one of those hybrid things!?" My heart shot up in my throat, beating like a drum trying to burst out.

"Positive. You are scheduled for the Forbidden Experiment." And with that we arrived at the all too familiar doors. It was just like yesterday when the twins had brought my limp body in there and slapped me on the table. The doors had opened and once again I was in this hellish room.

"It's great to see you in the flesh again Test Subject #047!" He walked over and jabbed me with the same syringe from yesterday. That same numbing sensation came over me as I slowly lost the strength in my limbs. "This will make today a nice and quiet experiment, don't you think?" He passed me a smirk. "Catherine, place the Subject on the operation table and get my tools."

Catherine wasn't like the twins; instead of placing me gently on the table, she threw me on it almost breaking my nose. I was face down on the table which rendered me blind with no control over my muscles to look up. It was a change from yesterday and I could hear the sound of clanging metal as tools were gathered as well as random beeping and different tones.

"Do you know just how many Test Subjects have died under the knife of this experiment? Every single one that I've attempted this on has failed me. But you Subject #047, you're different. Your charts have surpassed anything I've ever seen! And to be ready for testing on the first day is… quite remarkable really. From all the data I've seen, I concluded that you are the Subject that The Institution has been waiting for; you are the one who _will _survive the experiment."

Then I felt it. One after one little sharp things were being stabbed into my back as well as other apparatuses that were being attached by Doctor Smith. I could neither flail nor scream as my body was paralyzed, but I still felt all the pain; this must have been what I missed yesterday after falling unconscious. This time I was awake for only an hour while something was injected into me. I closed my eyes.

I woke up and didn't even know how much time had passed or what had happened after I fainted on the operation table. What I did know is that my upper back hurt really bad again. I reached back to run the pain away from my shoulder and that's when I felt _them_. On my back I had to small bumps that had… feathers? I tried to pull one off to find pain surging through my system. They really were mine… and it wasn't a dream. Doctor Smith really did turn me into one of those things; a creature like Sebastian.

"Well, well, well, Test Subject #047. You made great progress yesterday! You truly are our greatest project. You're The Institution's little _angel._"

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! And like I said, Chapter 3 WILL have The Tenth Doctor.**_

_**Favorite? Review? Both? Do whatever you choose.**_

_**NEXT UP: Chapter 3, Freedom in a Blue Box**_


End file.
